I just want you for the weekend
by emilytw
Summary: a story about the wanted in high school


The wanted: Max, Nathan, Tom, Siva and Jay

Girlfriends: Emily, Sophie, Amy, Becky and Katie

Sister: Becca, Narna, Josie, Blair and Rachel

(my pov)

It was the start of a new year and me, sophie, amy, becky and Katie walk toward school chatting about what we did over the summer. We was all excited about going into year 11

As we headed nearer to school we could hear kids screaming new year 7 running with there big bags that was bigger than them 'soo ready for year 11' amy said happily 'errm do I have to think… no am not' sophie said 'come on it will be fun were the oldest and we can bully all the year 7 MUAHAHA' we all looked at Katie but busted out laughing 'LETS DO IT GIRLS' becky said putting her fisted in the air and storm off

We got in to the school and the teachers told all the year 11 to go to the hall for assembly then the headmaster came on the stage 'hello…HELLO IS THIS THING ON' we all cover are ear as the noise from the microphone echoed around the hall 'ohhh ahah sorry well…welcome back I hope you had a nice summer and you are ready for a new year and last year of school' he talked about what he want to be and stuff 'blah blah blah blah' sophie said 'shush you your gonna get us in to trouble and I don't want detention on the firstday' I said just then the bell rang we all got up and went to find are lockers that were all next to each other 'yay finally are locker are to get no more shouting across the hall' Katie happily said 'soo what do we have first then?' 'errmm maths I think' amy said checking her timetable 'ohh I hate maths why do we have to have it first' I walk off sadly 'ahahah that's cause your brain doesn't work in the morning' I gave sophie dirty look but laugh after 'shush you ' I said sticking my tongue out.

(amy pov)

Emily was so grump in the mornings and if we have maths. We all walk to maths and sat at the back like we all ways do and 5 boys walked in who were very very hot followed by 5 girl 'evryone…everyone …SHUT UP AND LISEN… okay thank you so we have some new students ' she pointed to the 'am tom' the boy one said 'and am his sister josie' they went and sat down 'hay there am siva and this is my sister blair' they waved and sat down 'becca and this is my brother max' 'hiya' he said and sat down 'am Nathan my sister narna, best friend jay and his sister rachel' the teacher told us as it was our first day we could just talk 'hay there hot right' amy whisper we all nodded .10 minutes later and the bell went time for english

(Katie pov)

the teacher made us sit boy girl so I sat down and this curly head boy sat next to me I found out his name was jay he like egg sandwich and he has a pet lizard called Neytiri 'omg I do to maybe are lizard can hang out' I laughed he smiled 'yer she would love that aww they can have a little date ' god! He was soo beautiful it was like we've been friends forever we charted and told each other about are selfs

(becky pov)

I sat down at the back and this tall boy sat next to me he turn and smile 'hiya darlin am siva' I thought I die and gone to heave he was drop die gorgeous I giggle. Then the teacher came round handing us sheets telling us to find out thing about the person sitting next to us I smile and I look at siva 'soo where are you from?' 'Ireland' he said laughing 'ohh thanks soo cool I love Ireland'.

(sophie pov)

His name was Nathan and he played the piano 'wow I wish I could I cant even play a note ahah' 'well maybe I cant teach you' Nathan said looking at me 'you would yay I would love that thanks' 'soo whats your favour drink' I asked 'tea!' 'aahah I like tea too' we talked and found out we had a lot in common

(amy pov)

Tom kept flirting with me 'so what you doing tonight babe' he said as he put his arm round me I move his arm off my shoulder 'well hang out with the girl and stuff' 'well leave them and hang out with me instead am much more fun' he winked at me 'ahah …no but thanks babe' I said as the bell went and walk off 'wait up babe tom ran after me..

(my pov)

Max was really nice 'what did the grape say when i turd on it.. nothing it just gave out a little wine' 'that was a well bad joke' I said laughing 'yer well you was pissing yourself laugh' max said rising an eyebrow 'that cause there that bad i have to laugh to make you feel better babe'i winked and giggled as max started tickling me 'give me a bucket blahhh' Nathan said pretending to be sick jay smacked his head as we head for lunch..

** That's that first chapter people. What do ya think of it? **


End file.
